


Unfortunate

by PangosTango



Category: Unfortunate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Ao3 Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangosTango/pseuds/PangosTango
Summary: Amara is a tourist from the United States visiting her friend Tanner in London. They stumble upon a fortune teller, and they discover a bit more than just a cheap story. Follow Amara and Tanner as they travel the UK to escape the hands of death itself.
Relationships: Amara/Tanner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, I’m Noel and this is my first ever real story! Please be forgiving of any grammar issues or spelling mistakes!

“I would like to interest you all in a tale of wonder and terror.” Said the mysterious voice from behind the fortune-teller’s curtain.

“Okay, what do you know about tales of supposed wonder and terror, old hag.” 

That remark came from Tanner.

“I mean, it could be interesting, and we have nothing else to do.” Amara shrugged and nodded her head to beckon toward the booth.

“Wise choice my dears, now let’s calm down and relax. We don’t need you too tense or the stress of the reading could be too much for you.” The old lady croaked out.

“So, wrinkle bags, first you call it a tale, then you say reading, what is it? A made-up story or some random person’s bad luck?” Tanner replied in a snarky tone.

“Hush Tanner I wanna hear now, and you’re being rude!” Amara punched Tanner’s shoulder then turned to face the old lady. “Can you tell us more?”

“Before going on I must tell you two a few things, first let it be known that this reading is not ‘some random person’s bad luck’ but to figure out who it is about, you must stay till the end of my recounting. Secondly, my name isn’t ‘wrinkle bags’, ‘old hag’, or ‘old lady’ it’s Judith. So, if you could please refer to me as such, it would be greatly appreciated.” Judith stated as though what she had just said was obvious.

“Okay fine, Judith, how long is this reading going to take, ‘cause if it’s over 30 minutes I’m out-” Tanner starts to speak with an irritated tone. Amara cuts him off with another blow to the young man’s arm.

“Sorry ‘bout him, he’s just an impatient brat” She accompanies the insult with a harsh nuggie to his head. Judith ignores the exchange entirely and takes a deep breath before entertaining the teenagers with her vision.

“As we indulge in this venture through the fates, we must remind ourselves of the rules. Never believe that things will get better if the fates depict awful visions. And always remember, all of this is true.

“Going back to before years were reckoned and fate had even more of a grip on us than now. Three brothers were raised in a modest home with their mother and father. From eldest to youngest their names were Vical, Igor, and Claudius.”

Jutting into Judith’s reading Tanner whined, “Yeah yeah yeah, great, fantastic, look. Do you have any chairs? My feet are starting to hurt.”

“If your feet hurt that much Tanner than pop a squat my dude, it’s what I’m gonna do.” Amara piped in.Huffing as he kneels to rest on his knees, Tanner complies with what Amara had suggested.

“Well if you both are finished figuring out where you wish to recline, may I continue?” Judith was beginning to become disgruntled at the teenager's lax attitude.

“Sorry!” Amara immediately squeaked out.Sighing, Judith once more commenced her tale.

“Vical, Igor, and Claudius were a special trio of boys, for they were the first men ever credited to dabble in sorcery, necromancy, and transmutation. Vical grew to be a famous sorcerer who traveled all over yonder hoping to perfect his craft. Igor sadly became the land’s most infamous necromancer, for he had raised from the dead war generals, politicians, and noblemen that the world had grown to hate. Rejected and banished for his actions Igor became a recluse and died with malice in his heart. Claudius? Well, we don’t mention him. Though he will get more important as the reading continues.

“They conspired against the world while they were young and free-spirited. Though as they aged it became quite clear that their values and goals were different in the sense of how to maintain and conquer them. Quarrel upon quarrel they fought trying to prove themselves to be the righteous holder of truth. Their poor parents had no choice but to throw them out for the boys surely would have burned the house down should they have stayed longer.

“Going on to forge their own lives, they separated from the pack they had formed. Vical roaming the hills of what’s now known as Scotland trying to find all sorts of fae and woodland spirits to add spells to his armory. He ventured until he knew all he could know, settling down in Ireland he found a wife and had many children all bearing the same curiosity he did.

“Igor had a troublesome time getting onto his feet once they had split up. For no one wanted to associate with those who could raise the dead. Igor walked through cemeteries hoping to find souls as lost as him. Spending an entire lifetime mindlessly wandering, searching for someone to confide in, to trust to not run away.” Sighing, Judith prepares herself for what she’s about to say next.

“Claudius had so much potential, but he grew selfish and covetous. Hungry and drunk with the power to transform anything and anyone. Claudius wanted to gain control of everything, to order around mindless minions. As petulant as he was, he was no fool. He planned everything to ensure his success.

“Claudius was such a quiet and shy child, no one knows why he went down the path of wrong. But what we do know was that he decided that his brothers were weaklings and did everything he could to fight them, to kill them, to destroy them and their families.” Taking a breath as though he was going to say something, Amara cut him off before he had the chance. Shout whispering at Tanner she huffs,

“Don’t even think about interrupting Ms. Judith’s story!”

A look of offense caught on his face, he replies,“Well excuse me for having to use the loo, jeez.” Deadpanning at Tanner, with a face full of irritancy Judith, waves him off,

“Don’t take long while you're gone. There is a time limit of this story you know.”

“Yeah ok you crone, I won't take long.” Tanner yells back to them as he takes off towards the loo.

After watching him bumble over to the restrooms, Amara turns back to face Judith, questioning,

“So um, if this story is true or whatever you said how do you know this story if it was so long ago?” Looking to her side, and then the other. Judith, leaning towards Amara she whispers.

“Because my dear, I was there.”

Amara, dumbfounded with what came out of Judith’s mouth, then asked.“What? How were you there, and still here now?” Debating in her head as to how she should respond to that, Judith then replies.

“Well, let me ask you this, who do you think taught Vical, Igor, and Claudius?”

Amara’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, dumbfounded with what she had just been told. But before she could ask any more questions, she heard heavy footsteps that belonged to no other than Tanner. Tanner made his way over to the ladies, then sat back down next to Amara.

“I’m back, can we get back to the story?”

Judith, wanting to speed through the next part responded,“Of course. As you both now know, Claudius tried everything in his power to kill everyone who bore the title of being Vical’s relative. His shrewd nature and mindset of feeling as though his homicide was rightful, and his duty. To this day he follows the trail and tracks of his brother’s descendants. Though many thought of him in disgust and horror once hearing this recalling, I must warn you, for you, my dear Amara with my next words will be forever in fear and constant paranoia.” Pausing as if for dramatic effect. Judith’s next five words come out of her mouth.

“He’s coming for you next.”

Amara’s gasp gets cut off by Tanner’s skeptic scoff.

“Ha, like we’d believe that. Magic? A dude living so long ago still around today?” Tanner laughs. 

“ I knew it all along you really are a loony!”

Giggling nervously Amara pipes up, “But Tanner, Mrs. Judith said that she was the one who taught… I guess that you do have a point. That is a bit far fetched.”

“Oh, young man. If I truly were as loony as you say, would I be able to do this?” Judith grins as the once clear sunny day had morphed into a silent and dark midnight-like sky. Breaking the silence for only a second is the flash of lightning and booming thunder that accompanies it. The mirage of darkness and flashing lights fade once Judith sees the look on Tanner and Amara’s faces.

Amara lets out a small eep, but she can barely be heard over Tanner’s yelling.

“What in the actual world was that! That wasn’t natural, that was some voodoo magic, did you drug us? I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that funnel cake. Amara, Amara call the police, we’re leaving.”

Judith pipes up and smugly says, “And tell them what exactly? That you got freaked out by an old woman at a fortune-telling stand? That she did magic with her hands and made the world dark? Son, I’m sure they’ll test you for any hallucinogens before they even think to check me out.”

Tanner thinks on that statement before stuttering out, “But, but you made the sky go black! And lightning appear! You’re a crazy old witch, you hag!”

“Ah, you said witch, did you not? Meaning you do believe that I used magic.”

Grumbling at that realization, Tanner stubbornly nods while Amara quickly shakes her head in agreement.

“Fine, I guess. So magic is real or whatever. But that doesn’t explain any of that Claudium or something bull. Why in the world is Amara in so much danger of being killed by some thousand-year-old man? Shouldn’t he be old and crippled?”

Judith just solemnly nods and explains, “Claudius has lived this long by transmuting his body to a younger and stronger version once he gets to be too weak for his standards. So while he should be old and crippled, he looks no more than over 25 years in age. And he’s a fit as an ox.”

“So it means we have to run right? Pack up and leave so he doesn’t find us?” Tanner questions.

Judith responds with a simple word.

”Yes.”


End file.
